Vida e Morte
by DennySakura
Summary: VIDA: Existência; modo de viver. MORTE: O fim da vida; homicídio; assassínio; Ela, uma jovem feliz pela vida, Ele, um matador de aluguel, um assassino. Ambos vítimas do destino que pretende uní-los como uma única existência, uma única vida.
1. Chapter 1 Zero Nove

~•○•~ _**VIDA E MORTE**_ ~•○•~

**Por:** _DennySakura _

_**__Prefácio__**_

_Eu nunca tive medo da morte._

_Mesmo agora que sinto a lâmina gélida e afiada arranhar minha garganta; mesmo sentindo meu corpo tremer com aquela voz assustadora a sussurrar no meu ouvido, dizendo que beberia o meu sangue após derramá-lo, eu não tinha medo._

_Morrerei por **e**_**_le_**_..._

_Pelo homem que amo._

_Não existiria jeito melhor de partir..._

_Num breve momento, ainda sentindo arder a pele sensível do meu pescoço, por onde escorria uma gota de sangue, eu vi o rosto _**_dele_**_..._

_Tão sereno e ao mesmo tempo tão profundo eram seus olhos negros a me fitar. Os olhos que tinham o poder de me enfraquecer, de desnortear minha mente, de fazer meu coração acelerar no peito. Os olhos que me confortavam naquele momento, me fazendo lembrar apenas__dele__, somente__dele__..._

_Muitos dizem que quando estamos prestes a morrer, nossa vida passa diante dos nossos olhos._

_Não para mim._

_Eu vi apenas__ele__._

_Não porque minha vida foi inútil, sofrida e sem graça._

_Foi só porque__ele é a minha vida__._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_A pessoa que por culpa do destino, entrou na minha existência, tomando-a para si._

**_Capítulo I**: Zero Nove

Seus olhos ansiosos passavam pelo relógio da sala de espera a cada intervalo de tempo. Faltavam apenas quinze minutos para o término de seu turno no hospital. Apenas quinze minutos para sair daquele ambiente que nos últimos dias, pareciam torturá-la.

Levou a xícara de café até os lábios, engolindo todo líquido, sentindo-o descer pela garganta, sorvendo seu sabor quente e doce. Não gostava de café, mas com o trabalho cansativo a cafeína mantinha seus olhos abertos. Seu organismo já se acostumava com a rotina que ela mesma impôs para si.

Absorta de seus pensamentos segurava a xícara, já vazia, mantendo os olhos num ponto qualquer da pequena sala onde estava. Uma mulher, que aparentava muito mais idade, estava numa cadeira estofada do lado oposto ao dela, encostada na parede, tão entregue aos pensamentos quanto ela. Usava um vestido azul turquesa, tão comprido quanto os seus cabelos grisalhos jogados por cima dos ombros. Suas mãos apoiadas nas pernas, apertavam ora o vestido, ora os próprios dedos. Seu nervosismo estava estampado nas suas feições.

Um gemido de choro chamou atenção de Sakura. Ela fitou a silhueta da senhora aflita, escondendo um desespero que aparentava corroê-la por dentro. Certamente estaria ali esperando notícias de algum familiar.

Sakura xingou a si mesma. Tantas pessoas, como essa senhora à sua frente, com verdadeiros problemas nas suas vidas, e ela lamentando-se da sua falta de sorte, por _ele_ter cruzado o seu caminho novamente.

-Haruno? – uma voz fina e aveludada ecoou nos ouvidos dela, preenchendo o silêncio da pequena sala. – Finalmente a encontrei.

-Precisa de alguma coisa, Kariumy-sama? – ela ergueu o cenho para a mulher robusta parada na entrada.

Ela usava uma vestimenta completamente branca, realçando as cores dos seus cabelos negros e dos seus olhos castanhos dourados. Suas sobrancelhas finas destacavam-se no seu rosto simétrico e delicado, fazendo jus a sua beleza bem cuidada.

A médica se aproximou de Sakura com passos macios e um leve sorriso cínico nos lábios avermelhados.

-Eu sei que o seu turno está acabando, mas o paciente do zero nove precisa que os curativos sejam trocados. – sua voz fina saía da sua boca baixa e suave.

Sakura já esperava por isso. Kuroi Kariumy, uma médica bem sucedida e dedicada ao trabalho, fazia da Haruno sua escrava. O motivo? Sakura adoraria descobrir.

Suas colegas de trabalho diziam ser inveja. Mas como inveja? Inveja de Sakura? Uma médica linda e bem sucedida como ela teria inveja de uma simples enfermeira? Não. Poderia ser tudo menos inveja. Kariumy não foi mesmo com a cara da rosada desde que ela foi transferida para o hospital de Dagarashi.

-Quarto zero nove? – ela havia entendido direito?

-Hai, o quarto do seu amigo baleado. Lembra-se que o transferimos para o zero nove?

Sacudiu a cabeça. Claro que se lembrava. Entrou naquele quarto, várias vezes durante os últimos dias. Kariumy não poderia pedir para outra? Claro que não. Ela adora torturá-la e Sakura não pode retrucar as suas ordens.

Mostrou-lhe um sorriso amarelo, saindo do pequeno cômodo em passos rápidos.

Antes de sair da sala ainda pôde ver o relógio novamente. Meia noite em ponto. Seu horário de voltar para casa. O que mais queria era voltar para o seu pequeno e aconchegante apartamento. Não garantia nada que conseguiria dormir, mas ao menos tentaria e estaria longe dali, longe _dele..._

Apressou os passos pelo corredor.

_**~Flashback On~**_

_Era mais uma noite normal como qualquer outra noite de trabalho no hospital. Meu turno acabaria às doze horas da noite, como sempre._

_Desci as escadas do térreo norte, seguindo na direção da saída do hospital. Estava tudo tranqüilo naquela noite. Não havia muitas emergências._

_-Boa noite, Aoi-chan! – cumprimentei a recepcionista seguindo até a porta de vidro._

_Do lado de fora, três paramédicos removiam um paciente de dentro da ambulância. Eu abri a porta para eles que o traziam numa maca. Meus olhos por curiosidade, eu acho, desceram para a silhueta na maca que adentrava as portas de vidro._

_Passaram os seus pés, suas pernas, logo depois o abdome molhado por seu sangue. A camisa estava mergulhada em vermelho._

_Foi então que vi o seu rosto. Tão pálido tão sereno. Os olhos entreabertos, estavam perdidos como se ele sonhasse acordado._

_Meu coração disparou._

_"Sasuke...?"_

_Meus olhos estariam mentindo? Foi tudo tão rápido! Talvez seria só mais uma imagem dele perdida na minha cabeça..._

_Infelizmente não era._

_Corri em direção aos paramédicos que adentravam o corredor da emergência. Procurei o rosto dele mais uma vez. Não poderia ser ele! Eu dizia a mim mesma._

_O que parecia ser uma multidão de médicos se ajuntou ao redor dele. Eu não olhei para os rostos de nem um deles. Eu estava procurando o rosto__dele__, o rosto de__Sasuke__..._

_Segurei no ombro de alguém que estava tapando minha visão e me coloquei nas pontas dos pés._

_Era mesmo ele... Eu não estava ficando louca._

_No momento não me perguntei o que ele fazia em Dagarashi, muito menos como veio parar no hospital. Ele estava gravemente ferido. Todo aquele sangue derramado sobre o seu corpo, me deixou apavorada._

_-Sakura-san? – ouvi uma voz conhecida, mas os meus olhos não queriam se desviar de Sasuke. – O que está fazendo?_

_Uma mão fria me segurou pelo braço, e eu apenas observei o corpo dele sendo levado para dentro da sala de emergência._

_-Sakura-san? Você o conhece?_

_-Dr. Sasori? – olhei para ele depois que a porta se fechou._

_-Você está bem? Parece pálida..._

_-O que... O que foi... – eu não conseguia sibilar as palavras direito. – O que houve com aquele paciente?_

_-Ele foi baleado no peito... – ouvi a voz aveludada e confortada de Sasori-sama. Ele percebeu o meu desespero. – Você o conhece, Sakura-san?_

_-Hai... – tentei segurar o choro._

_Só senti a parede fria nas minhas costas. Levantei a cabeça e respirei fundo._

_-Respire... – as mãos de Sasori seguraram nos meus ombros._

_Abaixei a cabeça para fitá-lo e o seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do meu. Me sentir ruborizar com aquela proximidade e abaixei a cabeça._

_-Está melhor? – ele sussurrou._

_-Hai... – me afastei dele, olhando em direção a porta do quarto onde Sasuke estava._

_-Vá trocar de roupa. Vou ver como ele está. Aguarde por mim na sala de espera._

_Ele seguiu em direção à sala de emergência. Trocar de roupa?_

_Só então olhei para mim mesma, minha roupa estava suja do sangue dele... Suja do sangue do Sasuke._

_Saí apressadamente para o vestiário, coloquei meu uniforme verde-limão de enfermeira e esperei por Sasori, assim como ele me pediu._

_Passaram horas e horas. Eu não saberia dizer quanto. Sasori-sama teria se esquecido de mim?_

_Quando saía da sala de espera eu o encontrei._

_-Ele está bem? – fui rápida._

_-Aparentemente sim. – ele respondeu com um sorriso amarelo._

_-Aparentemente? – repeti. Entendia muito bem toda a "enrolação" de médicos._

_-A bala não perfurou nem um órgão, por sorte._

_Respirei aliviada._

_-Mas... – ele continuou. – Ele perdeu muito sangue. A família ainda não apareceu e nós não sabemos o seu tipo sangüíneo. Até sair os resultados..._

_-AB positivo. – afirmei. Ele arregalou os olhos._

_-Tem certeza? - ele se admirou com a minha confiança. – Ele..._

_-Ele é um... Amigo de infância. Nasceu em Konoha assim como eu._

_-Sorte a dele... Sorte ter você como amiga. - fitei os olhos carinhosos dele. – Você salvou a vida dele, Sakura-san..._

_Novamente senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. Sasori-sama sempre me deixava sem graça._

_-Busque uma bolsa de sangue AB positivo para ele. – ele disse retirando aquele olhar de mim. – Ele vai ficar bem agora, não se preocupe._

_-Hai..._

_Sasuke ficou desacordado por uma semana._

_**~Flashback Off~**_

Sakura chegou ao oitavo andar onde estava o quarto zero nove. Seus passos diminuíram quando avistou a porta no final do corredor.

Caminhou até lá, implorando para que ele não estivesse acordado. Trocaria seus curativos sem que ele percebesse a sua presença, assim como foi durante toda a semana.

Sua mão segurava a maçaneta, hesitando em abri-la. Seus olhos percorreram o quarto pouco iluminado, pela pequena janela da porta. Parecia tudo quieto. Ele não estava acordado.

Adentrou o quarto, indo primeiro ao armário de curativos. Seus olhos sempre eram tomados por ele, fazendo-a se lembrar do passado. Tudo que menos queria agora era se lembrar do passado. Se lembrar dele...

O que de fato era impossível.

Quando parou de frente para a cama onde ele estava, seus orbes procuraram o rosto do moreno que ela jurava ter esquecido.

Mas não se esqueceu.

Seu rosto estava exatamente como ela se lembrava. Talvez um pouco mais amadurecido, mas era o mesmo. Seus cabelos negros também estavam do mesmo jeito, assim como a sua expressão, quando ele ficava inconsciente.

Seu corpo se moveu para mais próximo dele. Os curativos ficaram em cima da prateleira ao lado da cama, pois suas mãos necessitavam tocá-lo novamente.

Tocou o braço dele, alisando a pele clara e fria, como se ele precisasse do carinho dela. Seus dedos percorreram o caminho do braço para os ombros, subindo pelo pescoço, parando na sua mandíbula. Sua mão acariciou aquela região, onde seus lábios já haviam beijado no passado.

A saudade bateu em seu coração. Como queria sentir aquele corpo quente junto ao seu, do mesmo jeito que sentia nos seus sonhos, nas suas lembranças.

Seus dedos, agora retiravam os fios negros que lhe cobriam a testa.

Involuntariamente seu corpo se inclinou para mais perto. Seus lábios beijaram-lhe a testa e o cheiro dos seus cabelos pareciam inebriá-la.

O que ela estava fazendo?! Ele poderia acordar a qualquer momento! Não queria que ele a visse, não queria ouvir sua voz mentirosa de novo!

Tarde de mais.

Um gemido de dor. Sakura se afastou imediatamente quando ele se remexeu na cama.

Permaneceu paralisada. O coração aos pulos.

Sasuke entreabriu os olhos, fitando o teto. Depois seus orbes negros percorreram o quarto, parando na silhueta da rosada que o fitava.

-Sa... Sakura...?


	2. Chapter 2 Olhares

_Amargura...._

_Ódio..._

_Eu sabia que a morte chegaria mais cedo se continuasse com essa vida..._

_Acabei com tantas vidas sem me importar com o que elas eram para o mundo. Nunca tentei imaginar se o homem que acabara de morrer pelas minhas mãos, possuía uma família esperando por ele em casa._

_Desde que me tornei um matador, passei a trata-los como reles humanos merecidos da morte. Se me mandaram matá-los, o motivo estava muito bem expresso nesse pedido. Nunca ficara com a consciência pesada depois de um homicídio. Nunca sequer me assustei com o sangue que jorrava do ferimento da bala... _

_Até que... Eu a vi..._

_Sua beleza exótica cativou o meu olhar. Os longos cabelos róseos balançavam ao vento, trazendo o seu perfume até mim._

_O que teria de mal naquela criatura tão bela, que merecia a morte?_

_Fiz o possível para matá-la, mas... Simplesmente não consegui..._

_Aquele sorriso... Aqueles lábios... Aqueles olhos..._

_Nunca havia sentido isso por mulher alguma nessa minha vida obscura e sangrenta. Por que ela seria tão diferente das outras?_

_Simplesmente não havia resposta para essa pergunta._

_Apenas deixe-me levar pelas sensações que aquele sorriso, apenas um sorriso naqueles lábios causavam em mim..._

* * *

_**_Capítulo II:** Olhares

Seu coração batia tão forte. Ouvir aquela voz era como se um surdo tivesse o privilégio de ouvir o ecoar do vento nas árvores, os pássaros cantando sobre elas em sintonia com o cair da água cortando as rochas de uma cachoeira, pela primeira vez. Pensava que tinha se esquecido. Pensava tê-lo esquecido. Na verdade pensava muitas coisas da qual não tinha certeza.

Ela permanecia parada como uma estátua, fitando aqueles ônix que a fitavam em resposta. Sentiu tudo girar a sua volta, ao perceber que apenas aqueles olhos eram capazes de fazê-la se esquecer de respirar. O ar descompassado saiu por entre seus lábios, quando escutou sua voz novamente.

-Então era mesmo você... – Sasuke mantinha o olhar firme para ela.

-Do que está falando? – ele não respondeu.

Sentiu-se confortável em ouvir a voz dela que confirmava a sua presença. Quando sentia estar entre a vida e a morte, viu o rosto dela, estampado em meio ao branco da sua mente. Estaria delirando, foi o que pensou.

-O que está fazendo aqui, Sasuke? – ela agia rápido. Era um mistério o aparecimento do Uchiha em Dagarashi. Tentava manter sua expressão firme para ele.

Sasuke forçou os cotovelos para se levantar.

-Não... - Sakura o impediu. Suas mãos tocaram os ombros dele, fazendo-o deitar-se novamente.

-Eu pergunto o mesmo... – ele aproveitou a aproximação para aspirar o perfume que jurava ter esquecido.

-Eu trabalho aqui... - respondeu se afastando dele.

Suas mãos amaciaram os fios róseos enquanto se distanciava do Uchiha, indo em direção à janela.

-Então... Conseguiu... - a voz dele, rouca e aveludada chegou aos seus ouvidos. - Se tornou uma médica...

-Não... - seus lhos seguravam as lágrimas. Sua mão apertava o peito que doía. Sasuke estava mesmo ali? Falando com ela? Não conseguia acreditar. - Sou uma enfermeira. - virou-se para ele. -Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta. O que faz em Dagarashi?

-Por que quer tanto saber? - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Você estava bem longe daqui, pelo que me lembro...

-Hai... Pensei que perguntaria porque fui baleado...

Por que aqueles orbes a faziam perder a consciência daquela maneira? Ela não conseguia desviar o olhar dele. Tentava com todas as forças mas não conseguia.

-Eu não me importo. - conseguiu. Porém os ônix se arregalaram confusos. - Não tenho interesse em saber disso. Vindo de você espero qualquer coisa. - as palavras saíram ásperas de sua boca como ela queria.

Ainda com o cenho baixo caminhou até a cama, levando as faixas que cobririam o ferimento dele.

-Só estou aqui para cumprir o meu trabalho. - estava ao lado dele, fazendo o possível para não se perder nos orbes negros que a fitavam. Levou suas mãos até o pescoço do Uchiha, desamarrando a nó da roupa hospitalar que era o único tecido que cobria o corpo dele. Abaixou o tecido até a altura do abdome, perdendo-se nos músculos bem delineados, apreciados durante os dias em que cuidou dele.

Suas mãos trêmulas foram até o ferimento coberto, retirando lentamente o esparadrapo, logo depois as faixas. Concentrava-se apenas no que estava fazendo. Tentava ignorar seu coração acelerado. Tentava ignorar o cheiro que emanava dele e parecia embriagá-la. Tentava ignorar as lembranças dele na sua cabeça. Lembranças em que seus lábios percorriam o mesmo caminho por onde passavam seus dedos.

-Precisava vê-la... - o sussurro a fez parar os movimentos de seus dedos que retiravam os curativos. - Vim até esse fim de mundo apenas para vê-la.

Seus orbes esmeralda voltaram para os ônix. Quanta mentira, pensava ela. Quantas mentiras ele ainda podia inventar? Ele parecia sentir prazer em enganá-la. Por que ela acreditava naqueles olhos?

Ela continuou a fazer seu trabalho, passando um cicatrizante no ferimento costurado, fechando-o com gaze e faixas novamente.

O silêncio era uma tortura. Tinha tanto o que dizer a ele, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíam.

-Respondi sua pergunta? - finalmente um som no pequeno quarto que não era do "bip" dos aparelhos nem do barulho do abrir e fechar de gavetas do armário onde ela organizava os curativos.

Sakura não conseguia mais reprimir aquela raiva, aquela amargura enterrada dentro dela. Ela cerrou os punhos, deixando sua expressão, que ardia em fúria, bem visível para o paciente do zero nove.

-Por que age como se nada tivesse acontecido?! - fitou-o novamente. - Por que tem prazer em acabar com a minha vida?! - seus olhos lacrimejaram.

Sasuke aspirou o ar à sua volta, soltando-o em seguida. Sabia que Sakura despejaria todo seu ódio sobre ele quando o visse novamente.

-Acha que quero acabar com a sua vida?

Sakura respirou fundo e se aproximou da cama. Suas mãos pegaram o lençol branco e cobriram o Uchiha que ainda a fitava esperando pela resposta.

-Não quero mais ser vítima das suas mentiras... – ajeitou o travesseiro depois caminhou até a porta do quarto. Hesitou por um momento segurando a maçaneta, tentando esquecê-lo mais uma vez. Agora parecia muito mais difícil que antes.

Passou pela porta, mesmo querendo muito, não olhou para trás.

~•○•~

**~ ~Flashback On~ ~**

_Mais uma festa chata em que minha tutora me arrastava com ela. Eu gostava de ficar em casa no sábado a noite com a cara enterrada nos livros, mas ela achava que eu deveria me divertir._

_Nunca a perdoaria por me ter convencido a ir nessa festa estúpida. Na verdade, a culpa foi minha também. Eu não deveria ter aceitado de forma alguma. Pois nunca me esqueceria dessa noite. Ela me atormenta a cada minuto de insônia. Ela me assombra nos piores momentos em que eu me lembro dele._

_Mas lá estava eu. Me saparei daqueles executivos, médicos, empresários, amigos de Tsunade, que não sabiam conversar outra coisa se não dinheiro. Saí dali antes que a minha mente explodisse de tanto tédio! Mas é claro, do modo mais educado possível. Eu já havia feito Tsunade-sama passar muita vergonha por minha culpa..._

_A bela casa em que estávamos, existia à um século, pelo que soube. Era linda, fantástica. Meus olhos se encantavam com os detalhes do teto, assim como os belos quadros nas paredes douradas. Observava cada detalhe, me deslumbrando de tamanha beleza. Meus olhos desceram para um belo quadro, não muito longe de onde eu estava próximo à varanda, parando num homem vestido de preto que olhava para mim.  
_

_Me sentir ruborizar com aquele olhar. A franja de seus cabelos negros estavam sob os olhos. Ele estava parado, parecendo uma bela estátua de mármore com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando diretamente para mim. Seu terno preto ficava tão bem no seu corpo, que parecia ser o único homem bem vestido naquela festa da alta sociedade. _

_Quando percebi que o observava demais, na verdade foram segundos; segundos intermináveis; desviei o olhar sorrindo. Me senti uma perfeita estúpida sorrindo daquele jeito. Tentei voltar a minha observação daquela linda casa, mas a imagem dele ficou na minha cabeça. Firmei o olhar para frente, sentindo uma súbita vontade de olhar na direção dele novamente, mas eu nem havia percebido que ele já estava ao meu lado._

_-Por que olha tanto para esse quadro? - aquela voz fez meu coração acelerar. Olhei para o rosto dele. Aquele olhar, aquele sorriso torto. Era encantador._

_Mas o que ele havia perguntado mesmo? Que quadro? Olhei de volta para a parede da qual fitava um pouco antes d'ele se aproximar de mim._

_Por Kami-sama! Pendurar uma coisa daquela numa casa tão bonita, deveria ser crime! Havia uma mulher semi nua em posições que não gostaria de retratar. Ele deveria estar me achando uma pervertida agora._

_-Bom... - eu tinha certeza que estava corada. - Eu desconheço o artista. - foi o melhor que consegui dizer. - Por caso você sabe quem pintou esse quadro?_

_-Deve ter sido algum maluco pervertido. - ele dizia cada palavra sem tirar os olhos dos meus._

_-Ou um viúvo que sentia falta da mulher. - eu sei que já estava falando bobagens. Acho que tirei isso pelo fato da grande quantidade de preto que existe nesse quadro. Ou simplesmente não conseguia raciocinar direito com ele me olhando daquele jeito._

_-Qual é o seui nome? - percebi que o sorriso torto havia aumentado._

_-Haruno Sakura. - eu estava mesmo perdida nos olhos ônix, porque não senti quando minha mão foi pega pela mão dele. Quando me dei conta, ele a levantava e abaixava a cabeça ao mesmo tempo, sem desviar os olhos dos meus._

_-Uchiha Sasuke. - a beijou depois de se apresentar._

_Continuou a segurá-la me fitando intensamente. Dessa vez eu não desviei o olhar. O fitei da mesma maneira, sentindo a pele quente da sua mão esquentar a minha que estava fria._

_-Lá em cima tem outros quadros. - sua voz me despertou para a realidade.- Gostaria de dar uma olhada?_

_-Gomene, eu não fico a sós com estranhos... - fiquei sem jeito com aquele pedido. Eu deveria imaginar que ele era desse tipo. Agora me sentia uma estúpida por ter parecido tão encantada por ele._

_Desviei o olhar quando soltei sua mão. Só agora percebi a quantidade de pessoas que olhavam na nossa direção. Ou melhor, a quantidade de mulheres. Uma delas me olhou de ponta a cabeça, fazendo uma careta, sem se importar se eu estava vendo._

_Claro que eram mais bonitas que eu. Seus belos vestidos nem se comparavam ao meu, simples de poliéster vermelho até os joelhos, sem decote na frente, mas deixava um pouco das minhas costas à mostra._

_Voltei meus olhos para o Sasuke me sentindo o "monstro verde" de vestido no meio de tanta gente bonita._

_-Está com medo de mim? - como eu odiava ser o centro das atenções. Sasuke não se importava pelo jeito bem à vontade que ele estava. Era como se houvessem apenas nós dois do meio daquela enorme sala._

_-Eu não conheço você... - agora eu estava à poucas chances de aceitar aquele convite. Queria me ver longe daqueles olhares._

_-Prometo não te fazer nada. - ele estava sem o sorriso torto encantador. - Seria burrice no meio de tantas testemunhas. - estava tão sério que não sei dizer se foi uma piada._

_Pensei por um momento, mas decidi arriscar. Ele não parecia ser um psicopata assassino. Que bobagem pensar isso. Mas em todo caso, eu só deveria gritar._

_Subimos as escadas do terceiro ao quinto andar daquela mansão. Adentramos um imenso corredor, que poderia considerar-se um perfeito museu. Era repleto de quadros, vasos, esculturas, muitas da antiguidade japonesa. Observava tudo ao meu redor, sentindo a presença de Sasuke ao meu lado._

_-Por que está aqui? Eu sei que não queria estar._

_Cerrei os meus olhos em dúvida. Como ele poderia saber?_

_-Estou acompanhando minha madrinha e tutora. Ela gosta dessas festas...._

_-Mas você não... - ele estava agora tão próximo de mim. Estávamos perto à uma sacada. A enorme janela estava aberta, deixando o vento gélido passar por ela. - Faz coisas das quais não gosta, para agradar outras pessoas?_

_-Gosto de deixar outras pessoas felizes._

_-Mas quanto à você? E o que deixa você feliz?_

_-É muito egoísmo pensar apenas na própria felicidade. - ele me encarou por um momento._

_Me perdi mais uma vez naquele olhar... Eu não conseguia defini-lo... Estava sério, sereno, pleno e ao mesmo tempo misterioso. Nunca conseguiria decifrar o que eles queriam dizer..._

**~ Flashback Off ~**

~•○•~

Seus olhos se abriram com o barulho do despertador às cinco da manhã. Passou as mãos nos fios róseos, ainda sentindo o coração acelerado no peito. As lembranças do Uchiha estavam ainda mais vivas depois daquele contato entre eles. Os sonhos foram piores que aquelas simples lembranças da noite em que se conheceram. Os lençóis da sua cama estavam totalmente amassados. Era como se pudesse senti-lo ao seu lado, sentir a quentura de seu corpo, sentir a maciez da sua pele...

Outra noite mal dormida; outro dia ruim que passaria naquele hospital. O pior de tudo era que o motivo era sempre por ele. Ainda imaginava o dia em que aquele sofrimento acabaria.

* * *

**_Continua...._**

**

* * *

**

**_Aviso que no começo a fic pode não fazer muito sentindo._**

**_Tudo vai se esclarecendo com o passar dos capítulos, em que muitos terão flashbacks importantíssimos!o/o/_**

**_A quem está lendo, muito obrigada! Amanhã postarei mais um capítulo._**

**_bjss_**

**_=Denny_**


	3. Chapter 3 100º alvo

_Ainda Te Amo_

_Dobrei todas as esquinas_

_Fugindo do teu olhar_

_Amordacei emoções, carinhos_

_Sequei meu pranto, coração_

_Segui por estradas íngremes_

_Deixando meus rastros de solidão_

_Engoli tuas regras, prescrições_

_Em seco, cruzei pântanos_

_Arrisquei-me, escalei montanhas_

_Fechei os olhos, diante do medo_

_Perdia-me de mim, sofria_

_Fui me deixando, sombra_

_Pássaro cativo em céu aberto_

_Queria-te, abraçava-te no meu frio_

_Nos lençóis do meu pensamento_

_Cobria meu corpo com o teu_

_Pedi ao tempo guarida_

_Deitei-me no colo da esperança_

_Espera infrutífera, inútil_

_Não voltaste para sonhar comigo_

_Mas ainda agora, meu coração_

_Teima em dizer: te amo..._

(by: © Nandinha Guimarães)

* * *

**_Capítulo III:**O 100º Alvo

-

Tentou fazer daquele dia o mais normal possível. Chegou no mesmo horário que de costume. Tomou o seu desprezível líquido preto cheio de cafeína que a mantinha acordada durante o trabalho, depois começou com os afazeres que sempre tivera naquele hospital desde que começara a trabalhar ali.

As horas simplesmente não passavam. Fazia tudo com muita dedicação, mas sua mente se direcionava para um certo paciente do quarto zero nove. Por mais que tentasse esquecer, ele estava ali, não poderia negar.

-Haruno! - ela estava de costas quando ouviu aquela voz chamar por ela. _" Kariumy..."_ - Você adora desaparecer, não?

A rosada virou-se para ela forçando uma expressão de surpresa. Claro que aquela paz acabaria por ela...

-O que está fazendo aqui no berçário? - a morena se aproximou dela que tinha um bebê em seus braços.

-Myka-chan precisava de ajuda e eu...

-Mayka que se vire sozinha! Seu trabalho não é esse. - aquela expressão de autoritária tirava Sakura do sério. Mas deveria aguentar tudo calada.

-Por que se faz de surpevisora das enfermeiras, Kariumy-chan? - Sasori apareceu do nada. Porém aquela pergunta fez Sakura lhe agradecer mentalmente.

-Sasori-kun! - Kariumy o fitou abrindo um sorriso.

-Eu sugeri à Mayka que pedisse ajuda à Sakura. Ela tem um talento inacreditável com crianças. - o Akasuna colocou-se entre as duas com os olhos em Sakura, o que fez Kariumy apertar os dentes.

-Mas precisam dela lá em cima. - ela olhava diretamente para Sasori. - Estão dizendo que o paciente do quarto zero nove chama por ela. - Kariumy parecia ignorar a presença da rosada.

-O seu "amigo"? Não sabia que ele já havia acordado.

-Leve o almoço dele. - de novo dando ordens à ela. Sasori notou aquela falta de educação da parte da doutora Kuroi.

-Ele deve estar com fome, Sakura. - Sasori pegou a criança adormecida que ela tinha nos braços, aconchegando-a em seu colo. - Leve o seu almoço, onegai. Irei lá depois para ver como está indo a sua recuperação.

-Hai. - ela sorriu para ele sem olhar na careta que Kariumy com certeza fazia, indo em direção ao elevador.

**~•****•~**

Precisaria controlar aqueles batimentos se quisesse mostrar-se indiferente para o Uchiha. Antes de entrar no quarto, respirou fundo. Sabia que não adiantaria, mas acabaria logo com isso.

Abriu a porta levando a bandeja nas mãos, aproximou-se da cama. Não olhou nos olhos dele, mas sabia que ele a fitava. Um dia ele lhe dissera que era prazeroso olhar para ela. Mesmo não querendo acreditar mais naquelas palavras, lembrava-se dos olhares incansáveis dele para com ela.

-Pensei que não viria. - ela sentiu seu interior tremer com aquela voz.

-Aqui eu não faço o que quero. - colocou a bandeja na mesinha sobre a cama, para em seguida virar-se dali. Porém sentiu a mão dele segurar-lhe o pulso.

-Quanto ódio, Sakura... - ele falava baixo, pois sabia que ela não resistia àquilo. - Quanto ódio sente por mim...? - ele apertou um pouco o pulso da Haruno, trazendo-a para mais perto dele.

Sakura sentia aquela região do seu braço adormecer. Respirou fundo para acabar com aquelas sensações que aquele simples contato provocava no seu corpo, até que Sasuke começou a falar novamente.

-Uma vez me disse que o ódio corrói o coração de uma pessoa... - puxou seu braço soltando-se dele.

O que ele queria dizer, então? Que ela vai contra a própria palavra? Estava dessa maneira por ele, ora bolas! Ele não tinha o direito de jogar nada na cara dela!

-Pena que eu disse um pouco tarde demais! - andou até a janela para abrir as cortinas, com uma expressão dura, de pura raiva. - Você não tem mais coração! - seguiu em direção a porta. Sairia dali antes que as lágrimas mostrassem o sofrimento que ela tentava esconder.

Sasuke empurrou com vontade a bandeja que ela acabara de trazer. Aquela não era a Sakura que ele conheceu, não era a sua flor que tinha um sorriso capaz de confortá-lo, de fazê-lo esquecer quaisquer dor que o incomodava. Quanto ódio, quanta raiva! Ele era o culpado por acabar com aquele sorriso. Nunca deveria conhecê-la! Maldito seja aquele que a colocou na sua vida!

**~•****•~**

_**~Flashback On~**_

_Konoha não parecia mais a mesma depois de cinco anos em que estive fora. Era impressionante como o tempo passava rápido para mim. Ainda me lembro quando corria por essas calçadas, ouvindo minha mãe chamar meu nome ao longe ou quando subia nas árvores com o idiota do meu irmão._

_Um tempo que não volta nem se eu quisesse. Desde que essa vida de morte começou, essas cenas da minha infância, não passam de meras lembranças. É apenas um passado esquecido, sem importância. Elas não me interessam mais._

_Voltei de Tóquio tão rico quanto chegara lá, à dois anos. Foram alvos fáceis, devo admitir. Todos os alvos que recebia, não passavam de patifes covardes._

_Tenho certeza que não sentia prazer pelo dinheiro que recebia com aquelas mortes. Era prazeroso sentir a adrenalina pulsar nas minhas veias, sentir aquele gosto amargo quando o coração da vítima parava de bater. Poderia ser chamado de louco por isso, mas é a verdade._

_Comecei a ser treinado desde os doze anos para ser o melhor matador dos Uchihas. Era o que meu irmão dizia. Eu deveria superá-lo. Qualquer um pensaria que eu era jovem demais para aprender tal coisa, mas depois que assistir minha família ser morta, foi o suficiente para esquecer o que é ser uma criança._

_A droga desse treinamento durou exatamente três anos. Uma palavra para descrever aquele covil? Bom, eu diria que o inferno vira um jardim de infância comparado à ele._

_Lá aprendi a ter desgosto pela vida; a ser desumano; não me importar com a vida que acabaria pelas minhas mãos. Não foi muito difícil. Pois isso está no meu sangue. Com quinze anos já estava pronto para começar a__diversão__. Muitos acharam cedo, mas o manda-chuva da irmandade, o Orochimaru, deu-me meu primeiro alvo._

_Ainda me lembro do primeiro coitado que matei. Eu era apenas um moleque com uma arma na mão, mas acabei com ele, levando em conta tudo que aprendi naquele treinamento._

_Passei pelos portões da mansão, estacionando ao lado da fonte. Estava escurecendo, por isso nem fiz questão de reparar nas mudanças da mansão. Eu sei que não foram muitas. Minhas odens foram bem claras a respeito da reforma. Tudo deveria ficar exatamente como os meus pais deixaram. Nada poderia ser mudado._

_Deixei as observações para depois._

_-Bem vindo de volta, senhor Uchiha._

_-Itachi está aqui? - vi o casaco dele jogado no braço do sofá. Foi a primeira coisa que reparei dentro da sala. Aquela maldita jaqueta vermelha!_

_-Sim, senhor. Está no escritório do segundo andar. - joguei um olhar mortal pra'quele mordomo irresponsável! Quantas vezes eu disse para não deixá-lo entrar?!_

_-Como foi que permitiu isso?! Como ele passou pela segurança?!_

_-Gomene, senhor... Foi inevitável..._

_Aquele cretino! Subi as escadas rapidamente até chegar no escritório._

_Abri a porta brutalmente, fazendo-o pular da cadeira._

_-Irmãozinho!_

_-O que está fazendo aqui? - fui direto ao ponto. Ele não era bem vindo naquela casa e pior que o cretino sabia. Ele adorava me tirar do sério._

_-Estou tomando wisky, não está vendo? - ele se levantou ficando ao lado da escrevaninha dando um gole no wisky. O__meu__wisky! - É assim que me recebe depois de três anos sem me ver?_

_-Filho da puta! - caminhei na direção dele apertando os punhos. - Como tem coragem de passar pelas portas dessa casa?!_

_-Essa casa é minha, por mais que você tente dizer o cantrário. - ele veio na minha direção com aquele sorrizinho idiota no rosto. Que vontade de socar aquela cara! - Se esqueceu que eu deveria herdar tudo antes de você?_

_-Você é um desordeiro, idiota. Agora que saiu da irmandade, está sendo perseguido que nem rato! Não venha com essa pra cima de mim, achando que manda em tudo!_

_-Se você for esperto sairá dessa merda também! - ele deu outro gole na bebida. - Vejo que não vai me matar, então já posso ir embora._

_-O que veio fazer aqui?_

_-Pegar uma coisa que me pertence. - ele olhou nos meus olhos antes de passar pela porta. - Ah, irmãozinho, um dia ainda jogarei na sua cara que eu te avisei._

_Ele saiu do escritório me encarando com aquela expressão estúpida de superior. Eu deveria ter pego minha pistola__calibre 9 mm Parabellum__, e acabado com ele ali mesmo, dentro da minha casa. Se Orochimaru soubesse que eu o deixei escapar, não sei a merda que ele faria comigo._

_Deixei como estava. Não queria derramar o sangue do meu irmão, ali dentro daquela casa onde foi derramado o sangue dos meus pais. Chega de morte naquele lugar..._

_Tentei imaginar o que ele poderia ter pego. Não havia nada que pertencesse à Itachi dentro daquela casa. Fui até a mesa do escritório e encontrei o envelope vermelho. O envelope do qual vinham as informações sobre os alvos que eu deveria matar. Já esperava serviço assim tão cedo._

_Peguei o envelope. Desgraçado... Ele o abriu. Sabia quem era o meu alvo. Retirei as folhas que haviam lá dentro, não haviam muitas, por sinal. Quem eu iria matar não deveria ser importante._

_Meus olhos passaram pelo nome._

_-_

_-_

_**Haruno Sakura**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_Meu centésimo alvo._

_**Flashback Off**_

**~•****•~**

* * *

**_Continua..._**

**

* * *

**

**_Quero agradecer ao lindo reviw da tati! xD_**

**_Não tem que se desculpar, flor! Já fico muito feliz por você ter lido no nyah! xD Não se preocupe com isso!_**

**_Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e mandando reviws!_**

**_bjss_**

**_e até o próximo!_**

**_=Denny_**


	4. Chapter 4 Tarde Demais

_Devo resistir à você._

_Devo lutar contra o meu próprio desejo..._

_-_

_-_

_Mas como fazer algo que é impossível?_

_-_

* * *

_**Capítulo IV**: Tarde Demais

-

Encarou a selva urbana que era lá em baixo. O barulho do trânsito estava abafado pelos vidros da janela do décimo andar. Apoiou seu braço na janela para em seguida repousar a cabeça sobre ele. Aquele trabalho certamente acabava com seu corpo, tanto quanto sua mente, que se encontrava sobrecarregada de preocupação e ansiedade.

Duas batidas na porta não foram o suficiente para despertá-lo daquele transe. Mais duas batidas e ele continuava com os olhos para fora da janela, porém não enxergava nada que havia lá. Estava absorto de pensamentos.

-Naruto-sama... - uma voz tão angelical só poderia ser dela. Ele escutava, deixando aquele som tão agradável, trazer um pouco de paz para aquela confusão interior. - Naruto-sama? - ela repetiu e então ele virou-se.

-Hinata-chan... - seus olhos cansados repousaram no anjo que acabara de entrar no seu escritório.

-Gomene... Eu bati, mas...

-Tudo bem... - ele caminhou até sua secretária de olhos nos papéis que ela trazia nas mãos.

Hinata encarou o Uzumaki preocupada. Não gostava de ver seu chefe naquele estado, embora ele já estivesse assim à semanas.

-São os recados dessa manhã. - disse ela entregando-lhe os papéis.

-Arigato. Pode ir almoçar agora. - ele pegou os papéis das mãos dela, porém foi impedido de se afastar. Hinata segurou levemente na manga da camisa do loiro que parou assim que sentiu aquele toque suave.

-O senhor está bem? - ele a fitou nos olhos perolados. Sua expressão dolorida abriu-se num sorriso forçado, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não a enganaria.

-Estou...

-Quer que eu te traga alguma coisa?

-Não se preocupe comigo, Hinata-chan. - ele se afastou gentilmente dela, sentando-se na sua cadeira estofada de couro, passando os olhos rapidamente nos papéis que acabara de receber.

Hinata ainda o considerou por um momento, demonstrando preocupação. Aquele não era o seu chefe. Alguma coisa estava errada. Sentia-se covarde demais para perguntar à ele se aquela reação era por conta da cena que presenciou à alguns dias atrás. Resolveu sair dali e deixá-lo com os seus pensamentos.

Adentrou o elevador que a levaria até o refeitório do prédio e as lembranças a invadiram.

~•○•~

**~Flashback On~**

_Foi um dia muito cansativo para mim. Eu estava organizando os arquivos de todos os casos perdidos daquela advocacia. Fiquei por horas naquela sala minúscula e empoeirada, colocando ordem naquela papelada. Não era o meu trabalho, eu sabia. Mas a pessoa encarregada desse serviço estava de licença a maternidade e ninguém naquela empresa parecia ser corajoso o suficiente para fazer aquilo._

_Deixei de pensar no trabalho enquanto organizava tudo, para o tempo passar mais rápido. O que aparentemente deu certo. Quando me dei conta já eram quase onze e meia da noite._

_Todos já tinham desaparecido do prédio. Estava apenas o zelador naquele andar. Subi até o andar onde ficava o escritório do meu chefe, Uzumaki Naruto, para pegar minha bolsa._

_Só não esperava ouvir vozes, pois não deveria haver ninguém ali. O andar estava escuro, saía um pouco de luz da porta entreaberta do escritório do Naruto-sama._

_-Você ficou maluco, seu teme?! Ou eu não escutei direito?! - ouvi meu chefe berrar. Pelo silêncio que se seguiu depois, não sei se falava com alguém ao telefone ou se havia alguém ali com ele._

_-Você ouviu muito bem... - uma voz mais grossa chegou até os meus ouvidos. Havia sim alguém com ele. Me aproximei da porta. O que estava fazendo? Aquilo não era da minha conta! Dei meia volta, seguindo até a mesa onde estava a minha bolsa para sair dali imediatamente._

_-Você quer morrer?! Eles não vão te deixar em paz! Vão te perseguir da mesma forma que perseguiram o seu irmão!_

_-Não tenho escolha, dobe! - parei novamente. Pelos apelidos que se dirigiam um ao outro, aquele só poderia ser Uchiha Sasuke, um cliente muito importante do Naruto-sama. Ou mais que isso. Eles eram muito amigos. - Preciso ter certeza, eu preciso saber a verdade! Me dê a droga desse endereço!_

_-Eu já te tirei de muita encrenca, seu filho da puta! Mas se o Orochimaru te foder de novo eu..._

_-Você não precisa fazer nada!! - Sasuke-san ficava cada vez mais bravo pelo seu tom de voz. - Se esse é o seu medo, não seja mais o meu advogado! Agora me passa a porra desse endereço!_

_Ouvi um barulho de coisas caindo no chão violentamente. Naruto-sama estava mais que nervoso. Me aproximei da porta, pois se começassem uma briga eu deveria, pelo menos, tentar fazer alguma coisa._

_-Está aqui essa merda!! __- tudo ficou silencioso novamente. Imaginei que Naruto-sama estava enfrente a janela. Ele gosta de olhar para fora quando está estressado. - Se for verdade, eles vão te achar, imbecil. - disse ele depois de um tempo._

_-Eu não me importo... - o Uchiha respondeu. Ouvi passos vindo em direção a porta, mas antes que me encontrassem ali como uma bisbilhoteira, decidi me mostrar._

_-Ojama mashita*..._

_-Hinata-chan? - Naruto-sama me encarou surpreso. - O que ainda faz aqui?_

_-Eu estava na sala de arquivos. - olhei rapidamente para o Uchiha, que encarava um pedaço de papel. - Tenha uma boa noite, Naruto-sama._

_-Você é uma Hyuuga? - percebi o olhar dele para mim. Me perguntava como ele poderia conhecer minha família._

_-Hai. - confirmei. - Como o senhor sabe?_

_-Ele conhece o seu primo, Neji. - Naruto-sama respondeu antes dele. Percebi que foi para esconder alguma coisa. Algo que eu não deveria saber. - Já está tarde, Hinata-chan. Vai precisar de uma carona?_

_-Não precisa se incomodar, Naruto-sama. Boa noite..._

_Me retirei dali rapidamente. Não queria mais incomodar. Eles conversaram mais alguma coisa que eu não ouvi, depois Sasuke-sama saiu do prédio. Fiquei muito confusa. Não tinha idéia do que eles estavam falando._

**Flashback Off**

~•○•~

Hinata chegou ao refeitório, mas continuou no elevador. Voltaria ao trabalho naquele momento. Só agora percebeu o que incomodava o chefe. Estava preocupado com o amigo. Talvez se ela conseguisse alguma informação sobre Sasuke, Naruto se sentiria melhor.

Voltou à sua sala, pensando no que poderia começar a fazer primeiro.

Lembrou-se que Sasuke pedira um endereço quando falou com Naruto. Provavelmente ele estaria lá. Mas que endereço seria esse? Procurou na maldita sala de arquivos, e onde quer que pudesse procurar. Faria o possível para que Naruto voltasse ao normal. Não iria desistir enquanto não encontrasse alguma pista desse endereço. Faria jus ao seu apelido de secretária eficiente.

~•○•~

-Haruno! - outra vez Kariumy chamando por ela. O pior era que a sua voz ficava estalando dentro de seu cérebro durante a noite. Aquele trabalho estava deixando-a esgotada. Enlouqueceria a qualquer momento desistindo de tudo. - Onde estão as bolsas de soro que eu te pedi?

-Pediu à mim? - a rosada franziu o cenho. Ela teria mesmo esquecido ou Kariumy a confudiu com outra pessoa? - Eu não a vi o dia inteiro. - afirmou. Não estava ficando louca.

Kariumy a fitou confusa e ao mesmo tempo irritada. Desviou o olhar por um momento depois virou as costas saindo de lá. Então ela estava louca, pensou Sakura. Sorriu de canto, tentando entender essa implicância por parte da doutora Kuroi.

Estava para dar o seu horário. Mas tinha uma vontade imensa de ir até o quarto zero nove que não conseguia segurar dentro de si. Não o viu durante todo o dia. Ele receberia alta no dia seguinte, o que parecia incomodá-la. Talvez não o veria nunca mais. Por mais que tentasse resistir àquela vontade, mais seu corpo seguia em direção ao quarto.

Chegou ao corredor. Avistou a porta. Daria tempo de desistir, mas seu corpo não a obedecia. Pensou em alguma desculpa que daria à ele, caso estivesse acordado. Tentaria ser o mais fria e indiferente possível. Só queria vê-lo mais uma vez.

Fitou a porta. Estava de frente para ela. Respirou fundo antes de pegar na maçaneta. Tentou desistir. Não poderia estar desejando aquilo. Jurou que não o veria jamais.

Porém não parecia ser forte o bastante.

Entrou no quarto iluminado apenas pela luz que vinha da janela e por um pequeno abajur de luz muito fraca.

Seus olhos procuraram pelo Uchiha assim que se puseram dentro daquele quarto. Aproximou-se meio receosa, fitando a cama, estreitando os olhos para enxergar melhor.

A cama estava vazia.

Um medo lhe atingiu a espinha. Sasuke teria saído do hospital ainda sem lhe darem alta. Imaginava que isso acontecesse. Porém agora, talvez não o visse mais. Tocou o travesseiro, amassado pela cabeça dele e os lençóis enrugados por seu corpo. Deixou-se ser levada pelas lembranças por um momento. Podia senti-lo bem perto. Lembrou-se de como era bom ser aquecida pela quentura do corpo dele. Como era bom sentir os pêlos de seu pescoço, arrepiarem-se pelo lábios dele, quando este mordiscava-lhe o lóbulo.

-Sakura... - ouvi-lo chamar seu nome era a pior lembrança que poderia ter. Parecia tão real. Fechou os olhos e desfrutou daquelas sensações, mesmo que durassem só naquele momento. - Sabia que viria... - Abriu violentamente os olhos. Ele estava mesmo ali. Aquela voz não era mais uma lembrança. Virou-se assustada para ele. Sasuke estava ali, atrás dela o tempo todo desde que chegara.

Seu coração batia violentamente rápido, fazendo com que sua respiração seguisse o mesmo ritmo. Sasuke a tocou na cintura. Trazia o corpo dela de encontro ao seu lentamente.

Uma parte consciente da rosada queria impedi-lo, tirar a mão dele dali. Mas era inútil. Estava perdida naquele olhar, pouco escondido pelas sombras. O olhar que jamais esqueceria. O olhar que a perseguia nos seus sonhos.

Estavam tão próximos agora, que podia sentir o corpo dele colado ao seu. A respiração do Uchiha massageava suas feições, o cheiro dele a inebriava. Estava perdida. Era tarde demais.

-O que veio fazer aqui? - aquela voz rouca e ao mesmo tempo suave sussurrou o seu rosto. A voz que era capaz de enfraquecê-la, de fazer as borboletas dançarem dentro de seu estômago.

Trêmula. Sakura encontrava-se trêmula encostada ao corpo dele. Não conseguia dizer uma palavra sequer. Lutava interiormente, mas algo lhe dizia que era tarde de mais.

Sasuke levantou sua outra mão até a nuca de Sakura, apertando a raiz dos cabelos róseos, aproximando o rosto delicado do seu.

-Não... - ela sussurrou como uma súplica. Seu coração parecia desejar tocar aqueles lábios, mas não poderia. Deveria resistir.

Sasuke roçou seu nariz ao dela, ameaçando tocar-lhe os lábios. Claro que ele não a obedeceria. Era muito tempo sem tocá-la. Muito tempo sem senti-la. Mataria essa vontade, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na sua vida.

Selou os lábios rosados, apertando-a mais contra o seu corpo. Sorriu de canto quando ela entreabriu os lábios. Não a beijaria a força. Não a forçaria perdoá-lo. Ele teria se ela o quisesse. Não a obrigaria a nada.

Provou o gosto de seus lábios, matando a saudade, relembrando de como eram doces aqueles lábios. Sua língua explorou cada canto da boca dela. Suas mãos a apertaram num abraço, envolvendo-a em seu corpo. Sentiu o prazer de tê-la tão perto e segura novamente. Segura em seus braços, o lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**~•****•~**

*Com licença (ao entrar) - Ojama mashita


	5. Chapter 5 Lembranças Parte 1

_Teria tudo se você fosse a única na minha vida..._

_Não desejaria mais nada._

_Pois você é o tesouro mais precioso que poderia existir no mundo._

_A jóia mais cara..._

_A pedra mais preciosa..._

_Algo de tão inestimável valor para minha vida, que chega a ser minha razão de viver..._

* * *

**_Capítulo V:** Lembranças

**(Parte 1)**

_**~Flashback On~**_

_Precisei apenas de uma semana para observá-la. Para saber de suas fraquezas, suas inseguranças. Era apenas uma adolescente de dezessete anos. Apenas três anos mais nova que eu. A diferença é que eu não sou e não fui um adolescente._

_Acordava todos os dias às sete da manhã, para estar na escola às oito e meia. Saia de lá por volta das três da tarde._

_Na segunda e na terça-feira, depois da escola ia para um pequeno mercado, não muito longe de onde morava, trabalhar. Na quarta, fazia um curso de enfermagem no centro de Konoha. Na quinta, fazia serviço comunitário em um hospital e na sexta-feira novamente o curso de enfermagem._

_Uma rotina idiota, uma vida sem graça, uma vida simples. Mas aparentemente estava feliz. Sempre que eu a olhava, ela estava sorrindo. Sempre. Chegava a ser irritante._

_Na sexta-feira a noite, depois que ela chegou do curso, eu a observava mais uma vez. Estava no apartamento de frente para o dela, onde morava com a madrinha e tutora, Tsunade. Ela estava em seu quarto, acabara se sair do banho. Um aparelho de som estava ligado, então ela dançava como ninguém, vestindo-se._

_Naquele momento em que a observava, me aconteceu o que nunca acontecera antes. Parei para pensar no que ela havia feito para ter um destino tão cruel como a morte. Antes pensei que o fato de fazer trabalho comunitário, era uma máscara para esconder quem realmente era. Mas não consegui enxergar maldade naquela criatura linda, sorridente e dançante. O que ela havia feito para alguém desejar matá-la eu não sabia, mas isso instigou minha curiosidade._

_Eu estava preparado para executá-la naquela noite. Usava minhas luvas de couro, minha pistola estava com o silenciador. Meu alvo estava sozinha no apartamento. Tudo perfeito. Era só invadir o seu quarto e puxar o gatilho. Quando os meus alvos eram mulheres, eu sempre garantia uma morte rápida, sem rodeios. Seria assim com essa Haruno._

_Mas eu não conseguia entender o que estava me impedindo. Talvez fosse essa curiosidade de saber o que ela teria feito para que eu a matasse. Talvez porque achei ela bonita demais para morrer..._

_-_

_Descartei essa última. Havia matado uma mulher muito linda à dois anos atrás. Não senti nada antes de acabar com a vida dela._

_-_

_Alguma coisa me incomodava naquele momento e eu estava começando a ficar irritado com isso._

_Cheguei a entrar no apartamento dela. Me escondi nas sombras, dentro da sala._

_E lá estava ela._

_Sentada no sofá com um balde de pipoca. Agora eu a via melhor. Os cabelos molhados, emanavam um perfume de cerejas direto para mim. A claridade que vinha da televisão, iluminava o rosto dela, que ao me ver era muito delicado. Usava apenas um short preto, uma blusa sem mangas, tão colada em seu corpo, que fazia minha visão se perder nos seios dela._

_-_

_Mas que merda eu estava fazendo?! Por que estava hesitando?_

_Ela já deveria estar morta!_

_Levantei a pistola, mirando na direção da cabeça dela. Só deveria puxar o gatilho. Mas alguma coisa me impedia._

_Merda!_

_Abaixei a arma e parei para observá-la mais um pouco. Sua beleza era hipnotizante, aquele perfume estava me embriagando. Eu já não sabia o que deveria saber._

_Fiquei ali, escondido na penumbra daquele cômodo, até que ela pegasse no sono._

_Me aproximei, cautelosamente, apontando-lhe a arma novamente em direção a cabeça. Me pus de frente para seu corpo, perdendo-me novamente na sua imagem. Dormia tão suavemente, como se nenhum perigo estivesse ao seu alcance. Eu tentava com todas as forças, puxar de uma vez aquele maldito gatilho! Mas não conseguia! O que estava acontecendo comigo?!_

_Abaixei a arma. Parecia até errado ameaçá-la._

_Eu ainda me perguntava o que ela poderia ter feito à alguém que desejou sua morte. Várias alternativas passou pela minha cabeça, mas nenhuma faria sentido se tratando dela._

_Deixei o apartamento ou seria pego ali, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Aquilo nunca me aconteceu. Quando deixei o apartamento, voltei para a mansão Uchiha. Deveria dar um tempo. Deveria refrescar um pouco a cabeça e tentar entender o fracasso dessa minha missão._

_Mas não pude descansar. Não quando a imagem daquela garota de cabelos róseos, brincava na minha mente._

_Logo cedo, no sábado, eu já estava a observá-la novamente. Passei todo o dia, acompanhando-a com meus olhos._

_À noite, a tutora a convidou para uma festa. A mesma festa que eu, Uchiha Sasuke fui convidado à uma semana atrás. Era apenas um jantar com os ricos idiotas de Konoha, que fingiam gostar dos pobres. Ela não queria ir, mas acabou aceitando._

_Uma idéia idiota passou pela minha cabeça. Talvez se eu fosse a esta festa, poderia conhecê-la melhor e saber da verdadeira pessoa que ela escondia dentro daquela beleza. Assim eu poderia matá-la de uma vez e receber meu dinheiro por isso._

_Que idiotice..._

_Mas eu não tinha muitas opções no acabar com essa espionagem. Não gosto de ficar muito tempo observando um alvo._

_Então assim foi feito._

_A encontrei na maldita festa._

_Estava tão linda... Usava um vestido verde que realçava a cor de seus olhos. No momento eu a fitava, mais intensamente que nos dias em que a observei._

_Ela estava distraída com a visão da mansão em que estávamos. Até que o seu olhar se encontrou com o meu. Ela me fitou por alguns segundos, depois desviou o olhar sorrindo sem graça. Agora eu deveria me aproximar. Arrumar qualquer desculpa para começar uma conversa com ela seria o ideal de conhecê-la melhor. Precisava saber o que ela realmente era._

_-_

_-Por que olha tanto para esse quadro? - foi o que perguntei. Ela me fitou meio tímida, mas eu continuava a fitá-la nos olhos._

_-_

_Ela desviou o olhar para o quadro, que parecia nem ter prestado atenção._

_-_

_-Bom... Eu desconheço o artista. - respondeu tímida, tentando firmar o olhar no meu rosto. - Por acaso você sabe quem pintou esse quadro?_

_-Deve ter sido algum maluco pervertido. - esperei pela reação dela. Queria saber o que ela achava da pintura._

_-Ou um viúvo que sentia falta da mulher. - respondeu. E era exatamente o que significava. Impressionante a forma de interpretação que ela possuía, mas no momento, isso não me interessava._

_Continuei a fitá-la, percebendo o seu rosto ficar rosado cada vez que olhava para mim._

_-Qual o seu nome?_

_-Haruno Sakura. - eu peguei sua mão, mas ela só percebeu quando eu me inclinei para beijá-la._

_-Uchiha Sasuke._

_Sugeri que ela fosse comigo para um lugar mais reservado, não só pelo meu objetivo e sim pelos olhares curiosos na nossa direção. Ela também havia percebido._

_Porém ela recusou._

_-Está com medo de mim?_

_-Eu não conheço você..._

_-Prometo não te fazer nada. - não estava mentindo. Naquela noite nada poderia acontecer, ainda. - Seria burrice no meio de tantas testemunhas. - fiquei sério depois do que disse, pois estava falando a verdade. Ela me fitou meio receosa, mas acabou cedendo ao meu pedido._

_-Por que está aqui? Eu sei que não queria estar. - ela me olhou confusa._

_-Estou acompanhando minha tutora. Ela gosta dessas festas..._

_-Mas você não. - me aproximei dela quando paramos ao lado de uma sacada. Ela me fitou confusa novamente, com um olhar inocente. Mas eu não poderia deixar levar pela bela aparência daquela garota. Eu deveria achar a pessoa ruim dentro dela que merecia morrer. - Faz coisas das quais não gosta, para agradar outras pessoas?_

_-Gosto de deixar outras pessoas felizes._

_Isso só poderia ser uma máscara! Ela estava fingindo!_

_-Mas quanto à você? E o que deixa você feliz?_

_-É muito egoísmo pensar apenas na própria felicidade. - afirmou convicta, sem pudor. Eu a fitei por um momento, e ela fez o mesmo._

_Estávamos muito próximos. Eu podia sentir o perfume dela me embriagar novamente._

_Desviei o olhar adentrando a varanda com ela ao meu lado. Pensei numa maneira melhor de entendê-la, de enxergar o que ela realmente era, mas absolutamente nada aparecia na minha cabeça. Eu só via a sua imagem. Era como se o exterior dela, já definisse o seu ser._

_-Gomene... - ouvi a voz delicada e aveludada ao meu lado, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. - Eu não... Estou insinuando que você seja assim... - sibilou receosa. Seus orbes aflitos me fitando como se temesse ter me ofendido. - Só não entendo..._

_-O que? - perguntei curioso quando ela hesitou._

_-Como sabe que eu não queria estar aqui?_

_-Eu notei o seu olhar tedioso naquele grupo falante ao lado da lareira._

_-Por que...Por que estava olhando para mim?_

_Percebi o embaraço provocado pela minha resposta. Olhei para as mãos dela, que se encontravam trêmulas sobre o parapeito da varanda. Estava nervosa aparentemente, ou com medo. Medo de mim..._

_Me aproximei, fazendo-a virar de frente para mim. A cerquei com os meus braços, prendendo-a entre o meu corpo e o parapeito da varanda. Naquele momento nem eu mesmo sabia o que estava fazendo, mas eu deveria descobrir a razão para receber aquele envelope vermelho, do qual haviam as informações sobre ela, que resultariam em sua morte._

_-Você chamou minha atenção. - ruborizou-se, arfando, deixando que sua respiração mesclasse com a minha. Podia sentir seu corpo gélido ser aquecido pelo meu. A brisa da noite massageava as suas feições, deixavam as mexas dos cabelos róseos esconderem o seu rosto rubro._

_Eu não a tocava, apenas a fitava nos olhos. Não entendia porquê fazia aquilo, mas uma sensação estranha tomava conta de mim, como se ela tirassem as minhas forças; como se eu estivesse encantado apenas por me perder naqueles olhos esmeralda._

_Podia sentir uma corrente elétrica passar por nossos corpos, sob as violentas batidas de seu coração. Meu peito oscilava brutalmente pela respiração acelerada. Meus olhos fitavam os lábios dela, desejando profundamente tocá-los com a minha boca._

_Sakura me fitava com um olhar perdido, profundo. Eu nunca saberia o que ela estava pensando. Respirava tão rápido quanto eu, segurando firme no parapeito às suas costas._

_Meu rosto se aproximou do dela espontaneamente. Não controlava mais os meus sentidos._

_-Eu... Eu preciso ir! - ela se soltou de mim, caminhando rapidamente para fora da varanda._

_Eu a teria impedido se não estivesse em completo transe. Minha mente estava entorpecida, meu coração acelerado, tudo porque desejava beijá-la._

_Que merda estava acontecendo?! Meu objetivo de descobrir pelo menos uma pista do que ela teria feito, foi um fracasso. Ela já deveria está morta. O sujeito que encomendou sua morte, já deveria ter recebido o corpo dela._

_Me amaldiçoei por essa fraqueza que me envolvera! Isso nunca havia acontecido e o pior era que eu tinha certeza que não a mataria._

_Mas eu deveria! Sou um matador! Já acabei com mais de noventa vidas. Essa não pode ser diferente! Ela precisa morrer!_

_A curiosidade ainda me castigava._

_Eu precisava saber o motivo que a levaria a morte. Eu tinha que descobrir!_

_-_

_Nem que isso demorasse mais uma semana._

_**Flashback Off**_

**~•****•~**

* * *

**_Continua..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Quero agradecer aos reviws que estou recebendo!!_**

**_Amanhã postarei o capítulo 6, onde as lembranças serão da Sakura! ^^_**

**_bjjsss e até!!_**

**_=Denny_**


	6. Chapter 6 Lembranças Parte 2

_Minhas piores tristezas, são_

_Saber que te amo_

_e não tê-lo junto à mim..._

_Querer você a todo instante_

_e não tê-lo nenhum segundo..._

_Saber que te ter é impossível_

_e continuar a te querer sempre..._

_E querer estar em seus braços_

_e saber que pode haver outra em meu lugar..._

_Mas me restou apenas um consolo_

_Ao menos por um momento eu fui feliz..._

* * *

**_Capítulo VI: **Lembranças

**(Parte 2)**

_**~ ~Flashback On~ ~**_

_Aqueles olhos..._

_Eu nunca saberia descrever o que estava sentindo quando aqueles olhos negros me fitavam._

_-_Você chamou minha atenção_. - meu coração disparou ainda mais, não só pela sua resposta, mas pela sua voz. Era rouca e sedutora... Eu estava me contorcendo por dentro. Minha mente não trabalhava direito. Eu só conseguia vê-lo e sentir aquele calor e o perfume que emanavam do corpo dele, tão perto do meu._

_Onde estava minha consciência? Ele era um estranho! Eu acabara de conhecê-lo! _

_Mas eu sentia uma força imensa se destruir dentro de mim, apenas para beijá-lo. Apenas para sentir aqueles lábios..._

_Ele parecia ler os meus pensamentos, pois se aproximava para me beijar. Sua respiração misturava-se com a minha, seu cheiro me inebriava, seus olhos me hipnotizaram... _

_Eu estava para sucumbir àquela vontade, quando uma parte de minha consciência decidiu trabalhar._

-Eu... Eu preciso ir! - _não sei de onde havia tirado aquela força, mas consegui me livrar dele._

_Pensei que seria seguida, mas ele não se moveu. Permaneceu apoiado com uma mão no parapeito da varanda, enquanto eu descia rapidamente as escadas._

_Onde estava com a cabeça? Ele era um estranho e eu estava muito à vontade com a situação! Por mais que ele fosse bonito, eu não deveria ter cedido aos encantos dele. Quantos "foras"eu já não havia dado nos garotos da minha escola? Com ele deveria ser o mesmo. Eu não estava à procura de um namorado no mo_mento. _Estava me dedicando inteiramente para os estudos. _

_No entanto, eu nunca conheci alguém como ele. Não era como um garoto da escola, muito menos com um pretendente que Tsunade-sama me apresentava naquele tipo de festa. Ele era totalmente diferente. Ele parece jovem, mas é muito maduro. Já é um homem._

_._

_Passei a noite com o rosto dele na minha mente. Mal conseguia dormir._

_Foi assim durante a semana. Até cheguei atrasada na escola pela falta de sono durante a noite._

_Meus dias eram devaneios com os olhos dele me fitando. Minhas noites eram sonhos com as mãos dele me tocando, com os seus lábios me beijando... Eu estava ficando louca! Me repreendia pela demência que ele provocava em mim, porém eu me perguntava se algum dia o veria de novo. Parecia desejar que isso acontecesse._

_Na noite de quarta-feira, sonhei com ele como nunca havia sonhado com qualquer outra coisa na minha vida. Podia sentir o calor da pele dele, me envolvendo em seus braços, afagando meus cabelos em seus dedos. _

_Eu sentia me contorcer por dentro quando ele me fitava com aqueles ônix, provocantes, misteriosos, sedutores..._

_Ele estava por cima do meu corpo com as pernas abertas, segurando nos meus pulsos, prendendo-me entre seu corpo e a cama. Eu era sua prisioneira, envolvida por uma espécie de casulo, enquanto ele se deliciava com o meu corpo à mercê de seus olhos._

_Seu rosto abaixou na minha direção, ameaçando tocar no meus lábios com os seus. Um calor ardente subiu de meu interior, passando por todo meu corpo, parando na parte mais sensível entre as pernas. Não vi ao certo o momento, mas eu gemia o nome dele, como se estivesse sentindo os toques dele naquela região do meu corpo. _

_Eu precisava acordar daquela loucura._

_Abri meus olhos arfando, molhada, suada... _

_Me sentei na cama, passando as mãos nos cabelos, estes molhados pelo suor, depois olhei à minha volta, o quarto escuro. Minha janela estava aberta como costumava deixar em noites quentes. Só que dessa vez, não me lembrava de ter deixado aberta, pois estava frio naquela noite. Me levantei e fui até ela, fechá-la._

_Parei por um instante, para processar o que acabara de acontecer. Nunca tive um sonho como aquele. Nunca um sonho pareceu tão real. Era como se ele estivesse perto de mim, apenas me olhando, me fitando com aquele olhar negro, com um brilho lascivo..._

_Voltei para a cama. Tentaria ao menos dormir novamente. Tentaria ao menos esquecê-lo durante a noite. Mas eu sabia que era impossível._

_._

_No dia seguinte depois da aula, fui para o hospital do centro de Konoha, onde Tsunade trabalhava. Fazia serviço comunitário todas as quintas-feiras depois do colégio. Além de gostar de ajudar no hospital, Tsunade sempre me dizia que serviço comunitário é uma coisa boa para o currículo, principalmente de quem quer ser médica como eu. Eu simplesmente adorava. Me sentia completa fazendo isso._

_Eu sempre me dedicava, porém naquele dia, estava mais distraída que de costume. Minha cabeça só dizia __Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke...__ E junto com seu nome, vinham as cenas do sonho da última noite. Eu só queria saber quando que aquilo acabaria! _

_Já sei quando..._

_Quando vê-lo novamente._

_Depois de quatro horas seguidas de trabalho, saí para tomar um refrigerante em uma lanchonete em frente ao hospital. Estava no balcão de pedidos, esperando que me atendessem, quando voltei a pensar em Sasuke mais uma vez._

_Que droga! O que estava acontecendo comigo?_

-Senhorita? O que deseja?

-Gomene... Quero um refrigerante, onegai.

_Pela cara da atendente, ela deveria estar me chamando a muito tempo._

_Segui para entrada do hospital, sentando-me num pequeno muro enquanto tomava o refrigerante. Eu precisava de um tempo sem responsabilidades. Se eu continuasse fazendo minhas tarefas distraídas daquele jeito, Tsunade me expulsaria do hospital, com certeza._

_Aquela semana foi difícil pra minha cabeça. Eu ainda tentava entender o motivo de um homem mexer tanto assim comigo. Se eu estava me apaixonando, essa seria a primeira vez. _

_Que loucura! Se apaixonar por alguém que eu mal conheci..._

_Mas só poderia ser isso... _

_Levantei o cenho para frente, ainda absorta de pensamentos, quando meus olhos pensaram ter visto _**_ele_**_. Espera... Eu disse pensaram?_

_Pisquei um pouco incrédula, talvez fosse fruto da minha imaginação, afinal eu estava com ele na minha cabeça à dias._

_Não._

_Ele estava ali._

_Se aproximava de mim em passos lentos, passando pelas pessoas que atravessavam a calçada do hospital._

_A cada passo dele meu coração batia descontrolado. Minha respiração machucava meu peito oscilante. Minhas mãos apertavam a latinha de refrigerante, um pouco trêmulas. _

_Me sentia estúpida por estar daquele jeito, porém não controlava mais os meus sentidos._

-Olá... _- aquela voz... A mesma voz que ouvia nos meus sonhos._

_ Eu deveria ser forte. _

-Veio até aqui me pedir desculpas?

_Eu estava tremendo por dentro. Não sei de onde consegui força para falar tão firme._

-Desculpas? - _ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. _- O que foi que eu fiz?

_Aquele sorriso torto... Ele queria me __matar__? _

- Você é quem deveria pedir... -_ indagou ele aproximando-se mais._ - Saiu correndo sem se despedir de mim...

-O que eu poderia fazer? -_ me levantei, fazendo o possível para fitá-lo de volta nos olhos_. - Você era um estranho tentando me seduzir. Não poderia arriscar...

-Então não me conhecia mesmo? -_ ele juntou as sobrancelhas em dúvida._

-Eu deveria?

-Interessante alguém em Konoha não saber quem é um Uchiha...

-Então você é importante...

-No momento, não interessa saber quem sou eu. A questão é saber quem é você...

_Me perdi naqueles olhos... _

_._

_Negros, repletos de mistérios... _

_._

_Capazes de me desnortear por completo._

-Tenho certeza que não sou tão importante como você...

_Ele sorriu torto novamente, colocando-se ao meu lado, para depois sentar-se no pequeno muro onde eu estava._

-Sente-se. - _pediu._

_O que eu poderia fazer naquele momento? O homem que me torturou mentalmente nos últimos dias estava bem ali ao meu lado. Não conseguia acreditar ainda_.

-O que está fazendo aqui? - _perguntei acatando ao seu pedido._

-É difícil acreditar que estou aqui para uma consulta?

-Sim. - _respondi desviando os olhos para ele. _- Se você é tão importante como disse, não frequentaria um hospital público.

_Ele pareceu admirar-se com o que eu disse. Estava certa? Acho que sim. _

-Não posso te dizer o que vim fazer aqui. - _indagou sério. As mudanças da expressão dele eram constantes. Quanto mistério..._

-Está bem, isso não é da minha conta. Só espero que não seja algo envolvido à mim... - _murmurei levando a lata de refrigerante aos lábios, espiando a expressão dele rapidamente. _

_Estava ainda pior. Sasuke apertou fortemente a mandíbula, endurecendo suas feições. Parecia irritado agora. _

-É totalmente envolvido à você. - _ sua expressão se amenizou. Porém não me sentir muito_ _à vontade com a situação._ - A quanto tempo mora em Konoha? - _abri a boca para perguntar o que eu teria haver com a sua visita inesperada naquele hospital, porém ele foi mais rápido._

-Como sabe que não sou daqui?

-Apenas pelo fato de você não saber quem sou eu.

_ Então ele era mesmo muito importante. Eu sei que já ouvira o nome dele em algum lugar, mas devo não ter dado muita importância, já que não me lembro._

-Desde os seis anos...

-Por que veio para essa droga de cidade?

-Porque minha mãe me deixou aqui com a minha madrinha. Não tive escolha. - _observei a expressão dele. Talvez estivesse memorizando milhares de perguntas, embora eu não entenda o motivo para isso. Por que ele queria saber quem eu era?_ - Você parece odiar Konoha.

-Sim, odeio.

-Por que?

-Por que gosta daqui? - _pelo jeito, apenas ele faria as perguntas._

-Por que não gostar?

_Ele me fitou um tanto curioso, parecendo irritado de novo._

-Preciso ir... - _disse ele já de pé, apenas confirmando minhas suspeitas. Ele estava irritado. - Até mais..._

_Saiu rapidamente de lá, sem olhar para trás. Eu fiquei confusa. O que foi que eu fiz?_

_._

_Deixei o hospital às onze da noite. _

_Naquela noite eu deveria ir embora com Tsunade-sama, mas no último instante, surgiu uma emergência e ela ficou de plantão._

_Mesmo prometendo à ela que ficaria bem, eu estava assustada andando por aquelas ruas escuras àquela hora da noite. Eram poucos quarteirões até a parada de ônibus, ficaria tudo bem ao meu ver._

_Porém, quando dobrei a esquina, havia um grupo de encostado em um muro. Meu coração disparou no mesmo instante. Odiava sentir aquela sensação de perigo. _

_Me afastei da calçada, para seguir no canto da rua, o mais afastado possível deles. Mesmo que não fossem perigosos, não deveria arriscar a sorte._

-Opa...

-Espera aí, gatinha....

-Onde você vai? Segura, cara! Não deixa passar!

_Droga! _

_Acelerei meus passos, e isso fez com que eles corressem atrás de mim. Medo. Estava morrendo de medo._

_Um deles já estava à minha frente, me impedindo de passar. O cheiro forte de álcool estava deixando-me enjoada. As risadas maltratavam meus ouvidos e o medo me invadia a consciência._

-Não me toque! -_ afastei a mão de um deles para longe do meu corpo._

-Não precisa ter medo não...

_Eram três homens. Estavam me cercando, ameaçando me tocar._

-Socorro!! - _gritei o máximo que pude, mas isso só fez com que eles me segurassem mais forte, tapando minha boca._

-Quietinha... Só vamos brincar um pouco.

_Tentei me desprender do que me segurava, usando o máximo de força que poderia ter. Porém era inútil. Os três me seguravam de uma vez só, me levando, pelo que pude notar, para dentro de um beco escuro._

_Senti minhas costas se chocarem com uma parede fria de tijolos, enquanto um deles tentava rasgar o meu casaco._

-Quietinha, ou furo você... - _o outro apertou meu pescoço, mostrando uma faca. _- Se você cooperar, a gente te deixa viva depois disso...

_Meu rosto já estava encharcado pelas lágrimas. Meu corpo tremia de medo, desistindo de resistir à eles. _

_Já era tarde. _

_Perderia minha pureza do pior jeito possível. A pior coisa que poderia acontecer à uma garota. _

_Minha mente, meu corpo já esperavam por isso, assim que a faca que ele tinha em mãos, desceu cortando meu vertido, expondo meu corpo para o vento frio e para os olhares lascivos e maliciosos daqueles bandidos._

_Apertei meus olhos, tentando ignorar as palavras obscenas, as mãos que apertavam meus pulsos contra a parede e que tocavam meu corpo._

_Até que alguma coisa os retiraram de mim. _

_Em questão de segundos, as mãos, todas elas que estavam no meu corpo, me soltaram junto a gritos. Abri meus olhos, foi então que eu o vi..._

-Sa... Sasuke-kun? - _meus olhos não estavam vendo aquilo! Só poderia ser um sonho._

_Ele surrava os três de uma vez. _

_Um já estava com o rosto ensanguentado, caído na lama ao lado de uma lata de lixo. _

-Seu desgraçado! -_ o que estava com a faca, avançou para cima de Sasuke, mas foi ao chão logo em seguida, apenas com um golpe dado em seu pescoço._

_O outro ainda de pé, saiu correndo antes que Sasuke se aproximasse dele._

_Eu fitei as suas costas de olhos arregalados sem acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Ele se virou para mim, sua expressão estava dura, parecia muito mais que furioso. _

_Seus olhos subiram e desceram no meu corpo. Eu sabia que estava seminua, porém não conseguia mover um músculo. Aquele pavor que eu sentia na presença daqueles bandidos, desaparecia aos poucos, enquanto eu me dava conta de que era ele mesmo que estava ali._

_Ele se aproximou, retirando seu sobretudo, para em seguida me cobrir com ele. Eu estava trêmula, não só pelo frio, mas pelo que acabara de me acontecer._

-Venha... - _sussurrou, me colocando entre seus braços, para me retirar daquele beco sujo e empestado de ratos. Eu não tinha forças para caminhar, mas estava andado. Ou melhor, eu estava flutuando. Meu corpo era levado pelo dele._

_Não percebi quando, mas já estávamos dentro de um carro. _

-Você está bem?

_Olhei na direção dele ao meu lado, sentindo que todo medo, todo pavor já haviam passado._

-Como... Como você... - _minha voz ainda estava trêmula e meu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas._ - Sabia onde eu estava?

-Muita coincidência... - _respondeu entre dentes._

_Ele estava muito sério. Parecia ainda muito bravo._

-Ou sorte... - _sussurrei, reparando nos estragos da minha roupa., tentando me cobrir com o sobretudo que estava envolta dos meus ombros. Dele emanava um perfume inebriante. O mesmo que senti na noite em que eu o conheci. O mesmo que brincava com a minha sanidade nos meus sonhos._

_Olhei para ele mais uma vez, percebendo sua expressão séria, como se estivesse se culpando por alguma coisa. Naquele momento adoraria saber o que ele estava pensando. _

_Ele não era mais um estranho aos meus olhos, pois nunca, em nenhum momento da minha vida, me senti tão segura, como naquela noite._

_**~ Flashback Off ~**_

~•○•~

* * *

**_Continua..._**


	7. Chapter 7 O Diário

_O medo me envolvera como um laço indestrutível, incapaz de ser liberto._

_Meu único temor sempre foi perdê-lo, e agora que já o perdi, não temo mais a nada._

_Nada pode me afetar._

_Nada é forte o suficiente para me destruir._

_Nada..._

_Nem mesmo a morte será capaz de me amedrontar novamente..._

**Capítulo VII: **O Diário

Sentiu os braços fortes de seu amado apertarem seu corpo contra o dele, como uma criança que segura seu brinquedo, impedindo qualquer um de pegá-lo. Ele sabia que Sakura sempre fora sua. Sempre o pertencera.

Cinco anos sem vê-la.

.

Cinco anos sem tocar naquela pele alva.

.

Cinco anos sem beijá-la.

.

Cinco anos sem sentir o seu perfume, capaz de inebriar seus sentidos.

O tempo longe dela, trazia o temor em seu peito de morrer e não vê-la pela última vez. Apenas vê-la. Apenas se confortar com aquele sorriso, que aparentemente estava ausente em seu rosto. Não a viu sorrir nenhuma vez desde que aparecera naquele hospital. Sabia que a culpa disso era dele, mas não era hora para começar a se culpar novamente. Ela estava ali, envolvida por seus braços. Aconchegada em seu peito oscilante. Chorando?

Sakura estava chorando?

Levantou o cenho, separando-a de seu corpo para fitá-la nos olhos. Estes, fechados fortemente, mesmo com as lágrimas molhando o seu rosto, pareciam não querer abrir. Não queriam vê-lo.

-Abra os olhos, Sakura... - pediu ele, desejando que aquilo parasse. Assistir ao choro dela era ainda mais dolorido que levar um tiro.

-Por que faz isso, Sasuke? - perguntou aos soluços, abrindo os orbes brilhantes e molhados para ele. - Por que tem prazer em me fazer sofrer?

Foi a vez dele fechar os olhos, ainda com seus braços envolta dela, impedindo-a de se soltar dele.

Não era o momento certo para ela saber a verdade. Não era a coisa certa a se fazer no momento. Porém não queria perdê-la mais uma vez. Esse era o seu medo. Sempre fora seu medo.

Ele calou-se. Não tinha o que dizer. Ela não estava pronta para a verdade. Ele mesmo não estava pronto.

Sakura se livrou dos braços dele, que haviam diminuído a força, fazendo com que a enfermeira saísse rapidamente daquele quarto. Não olhou para trás, nem mesmo para a porta depois de fechá-la.

Aquilo era demais para o seu corpo, para sua mente, para sua alma. Um martírio para o seu interior, que _morria _cada vez que pensava nele. Tentou esquecê-lo durante esses cinco anos e quando parecia ter esquecido, ele voltou para sua vida.

_Minha vida..._

Não. Ele voltou para fazê-la sofrer mais um pouco. Tudo o que ele disse cinco anos atrás não foi o suficiente para _matá-la_ por dentro.

Ainda podia ouvir suas palavras, profanadas friamente contra ela. Seu olhar frio, egoísta do qual jurava não existir nele, estavam ali, fitando-a com desgosto, com indiferença, com maldade a cada palavra que saía de seus lábios.

_._

"_- Você é inferior à mim..."_

_._

_NÃO! _

_Não posso me lembrar disso! Não quero me lembrar!!_

A cerejeira seguiu para o elevador do hospital em passos rápidos, a fim de sair daquele ambiente o mais rápido possível. Precisava de sua casa, precisava de um banho. Retirar o cheiro dele que impregnou em sua pele, antes que aquelas malditas lembranças voltassem.

Estava dentro do ônibus, absorta de pensamentos, com o olhar perdido para fora da janela.

~•○•~

_**~ ~Flashback On~ ~**_

-Essa faculdade está acabando comigo, Sasuke-kun...

_Eu estava ajeitando meus livros dentro de uma caixa, dos quais doaria para o hospital do centro, enquanto ele estava sentado no sofá da minha casa me observando. _

_Eu havia conseguido uma bolsa na Universidade de Konoha, e isso exigia muito de mim. Não me sobrara mais tempo para nada. Nem mesmo para o serviço comunitário. Mas no fim eu estava feliz. Finalmente me tornaria uma médica, o meu sonho._

-O que você tem?

_Naquela noite Sasuke estava muito diferente. Mais sério que o normal, para falar a verdade. Parecia querer me dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia._

-Eu não quero saber da sua maldita faculdade! - _ele se levantou do sofá, ficando em frente à janela. Eu não entendi nada. Ele nunca havia falado daquela maneira comigo._

-O que aconteceu, Sasuke-kun? Você est...

-Quando é que você vai acordar? - _ele se virou para mim com a expressão dura, as mãos nos bolsos._

-Do que você 'tá falando?

_Sasuke caminhou na minha direção, depois me segurou pelos ombros, me empurrando contra a parede. Seu corpo apertou o meu, enquanto uma de suas mãos segurou o meu queixo. _

-Achou mesmo que um Uchiha se apaixonaria por alguém como você? - m_eu coração disparou. Ele me fitava com um olhar cínico, um sorriso torto nos lábios._

-O que... - _minha visão ficou embaçada. Eu não via mentira nos olhos dele. Ele estava mesmo falando a verdade._

-Como você é tola, Haruno Sakura... - _sua outra mão desceu apalpando meu corpo._ - Você foi meu brinquedinho por esses dois anos e nunca se deu conta... Que eu estava apenas usando seu corpo para saciar o meu ego faminto pela luxúria...

_Aquilo não estaria acontecendo! Aquilo era um pesadelo!_

_Eu não acreditava naquelas palavras. Pisquei meus olhos para me dar conta se era mesmo Sasuke que estava ali, me dizendo tudo aquilo, depois da noite maravilhosa que passamos juntos. Depois de dois anos juntos!_

_Isso não poderia ser real! _

_Não era real! _

_Não era real!_

_Meu rosto se contraía pelo choro, a cada toque de sua mão em mim, constatando que ele estava mesmo ali me dizendo aquilo._

-Você é inferior à mim... - _sussurrou com os lábios roçando no meu ouvido. Os mesmos lábios que disseram que me amavam... Os mesmos que me beijavam..._ - Agora que eu a usei, você não serve mais. Está descartada...

_Eu não sentia mais o chão sobre meus pés. Meu peito doía tanto que não conseguia mais agüentar. _

-Encontrei alguém _melhor que você._.. -_ sussurrou no meu ouvido novamente, imprensando-me contra a parede com mais força. _

_Porém não sentia dor. _

_Dor física alguma. Por dentro eu estava gritando, me contorcendo, sendo vencida pelo desespero pouco a pouco._

_Ele me soltou, e minhas costas deslizaram pela parede. Não tinha força para ficar de pé, nem para olhar na direção dele. Meu corpo tremia, me faltava o ar nos pulmões. Eu não me movia um músculo. Permaneci ali, jogada ao chão, encostada na parede, sem entender o sentido da minha vida..._

_Ouvi a porta se fechar. Ele fora embora, me deixando ali como se eu fosse lixo._

_Eu o amava. _

_Amava tanto que chegava a doer dentro de mim. Jurei dar minha vida à ele. Jurei pertencer apenas à ele. _

_Como fui tola..._

_Burra..._

_Idiota!_

_Agora muita coisa fazia sentido... O motivo de ter se aproximado de mim naquela maldita festa á dois anos. De ter me encontrado no hospital. De ter me salvado daqueles bandidos!_

_Ele queria me usar..._

_Ele não me amava..._

_Ele nunca me amou..._

_Tentei acordar daquele pesadelo, me apoiando na parede a fim de me levantar, mas não tinha forças, pois minha vontade era __morrer__._

_Meu corpo se chocou com o chão, como se já estivesse mesmo morto. Nada mais me importava naquele momento. Nada mais passava pela minha mente, ao não ser aquelas palavras... _

_Meus olhos se fecharam e uma escuridão me envolveu os sentidos. _

_._

-Sakura? Sakura? Acorde!!

_Abri os olhos lentamente e avistei a silhueta de Tsunade-sama ao meu lado._

-O que está fazendo jogada no chão frio, garota? - e_la segurou nos meus braços, me ajudando a levantar. _- Você está bem? Está com uma cara horrível.

_Me sentei no sofá, olhando a minha volta, me lembrando do que tinha me acontecido. A vontade de chorar me atacou novamente, mas eu teria que ser forte._

-Estou com dor de cabeça...

-Por isso estava jogada no chão daquele jeito? Ah, Sakura... Vou pegar um analgésico. - _ela deixou o casaco sobre o sofá. Tinha acabado de chegar do hospital e pela pouca luz que entrava pela janela, o dia estava amanhecendo_ - Tome. Peguei na caixa de correio... -_ ela me entregou um envelope, depois seguiu para a cozinha._

_Eu não estava a fim de ler cartas no momento. Eu queria me afundar, eu queria que aquela dor me abandonasse..._

-O que diz aí? - _perguntou Tsunade-sama da cozinha. _

_Só por causa dela eu abri o envelope. Passei meus olhos rapidamente pelo papel dentro dele, que dizia a minha transferência de Universidade. _

_Mas por que estavam me transferindo? _

_Aparentemente o destino queria tirar tudo de mim. Eu estava feliz na Universidade de Konoha, pois era perto de casa, perto de Tsunade-sama, perto de Sasu..._

_Não! Talvez isso fosse o melhor para mim... Talvez ficar o mais longe possível __**dele,**__ me ajudaria. _

_Eu só tentaria voltar a viver. _

_._

_Tentaria dar a volta por cima. _

_._

_Tentaria ser feliz novamente... _

_**~ Flashback Off ~**_

~•○•~

Todo esforço foi inútil no final das contas. A perda de Sasuke em sua vida, resultou na pausa de seus estudos. Não realizou seu sonho de se tornar uma médica, por conta do que ele fez à ela.

Por que então ela ainda o ama? Por que não consegue esquecê-lo?

Mesmo depois de toda mágoa, toda dor, todo sofrimento que ele causou para ela, esse sentimento é mais forte que todo ódio que queimou seu coração depois de perdê-lo. O amor era mais forte. Sentia-se tão idiota por ser assim. Por ter se entregue de corpo e alma para ele e agora aquilo não queria abandoná-la. Era como uma maldição, como se ela fosse obrigada a amá-lo até que sua vida chegasse ao fim.

Como aquele amor doía... Seu desejo era que aquilo chegasse ao fim.

Ainda não conseguia entender o motivo do Uchiha tê-la procurado. Se é que ele fala a verdade de ter aparecido em Dagarashi apenas para vê-la. Se estivesse ali para fazê-la sofrer mais do que já havia sofrido, ele certamente é a pior pessoa que ela poderia ter conhecido.

Os olhos perolados se encheram de brilho depois daquele telefonema. Não acreditava que havia conseguido encontrar a pessoa que deixara seu chefe preocupado durante duas semanas.

Esperava ansiosa pelo término de uma reunião muito importante no escritório do Uzumaki. Mal conseguia ficar sentada. Porém, uma dúvida percorria-lhe a mente. Naruto não se irritaria por ela ter feito isso? Por ter xeretado em seu diário, altamente pessoal?

Era um diário em que ele relatava todos os seus feitos. Desde casos importantes sem solução daquela advocacia, à fatos de sua vida pessoal. Em uma página encontrou exatamente o que procurava. Nela continha informações sobre o Uchiha, porém não leu tudo o que dizia ali. Apenas a única informação que precisava.

_U.S._

_País do Chá. Dagarashi. H.S._

Não fazia idéia do que H.S. queria dizer, mas tinha certeza que U.S. era Uchiha Sasuke. Pelo que se lembra da conversa entre os dois naquela noite, Sasuke estaria correndo risco de vida, então não seria má idéia procurar pelos hospitais de Dagarashi. Conseguiu o número dos telefones de cada um deles, até que encontrou o certo. Sasuke acabara de receber alta. O importante era que estava bem. Naruto ficaria aliviado. Talvez...

Quando a reunião terminou, já passavam das dez da noite. Assim que os demais advogados saíram do escritório do loiro, Hinata dirigiu-se até lá.

-Naruto-sama? - ela parou à porta e o Uzumaki, sentando atrás de sua mesa, levantou o cenho cansado na direção dela.

-O que ainda está fazendo aqui, Hinata-chan? Eu disse que já podia ir embora.

-Eu sei, Naruto-sama. Eu precisava lhe contar uma coisa... - ela adentrou o escritório meio receosa. Ainda não tinha certeza se agira certo, mas queria apenas que seu chefe se sentisse bem. - Eu descobri o que aconteceu com o seu amigo Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto levantou-se da cadeira. Ao ouvir aquele nome, seu coração bateu mais forte como se houvesse levado um susto. Desde a visita inesperada do Uchiha, ele parecia ter certeza que este não voltaria vivo de Dagarashi.

-O que você disse, Hinata-chan?

-Go - gomene por ter me intrometido, Naruto-sama. Eu só queria que o senhor se sentisse bem.

-Mas o que você descobriu?

-Ele foi internado em um hospital à uma semana e meia e...

-O que?! - antes mesmo que sua secretária terminasse de falar, ele saiu de trás da mesa para se aproximar dela. - O que aconteceu?

-Ele foi baleado, mas não foi grave. Recebeu alta esta tarde.

-Como você descobriu tudo isso, Hinata? - Naruto estava ao mesmo tempo surpreso, feliz, ansioso, preocupado. Um misto de sensações dentro de si.

-Gomene, Naruto-sama! - a morena fechou os olhos, encolhendo-se com os braços em frente ao seu corpo. Temia ter agido errado.

-Por que está se desculpando, Hinata-chan? - ela abriu os olhos lentamente, encontrando um leve sorriso nos lábios do loiro. - Você fez bem, de qualquer forma. Não seria bom envolvê-la nesta história, porém provou mais uma vez que é uma excelente secretária... - o semblante da Hyuuga resplandeceu em felicidade. A melhor coisa que poderia acontecer à ela, era ser reconhecida por Naruto, quem sempre apreciou grande admiração e carinho. - Eu agradeço pela preocupação, Hinata-chan.

Saíram juntos da advocacia. Naruto insistiu em dar uma carona à Hyuuga, já que estava muito tarde para ela ir de ônibus.

Quando saíram do elevador para dentro do estacionamento, havia um homem parado ao lado carro do advogado. Este colocou Hinata atrás de seu corpo, assim que avistou a silhueta escondida sob a penumbra ao lado de seu carro, que aparentemente esperava por ele.

-Quem é você? - perguntou o loiro, ficando a uma certa distância do homem.

-Não há razão para ter medo, Uzumaki Naruto. - disse ele oculto nas sombras. - Só preciso de umas informações.

Naruto e Hinata olharam ao redor do estacionamento. Aquele não era o único homem com eles. Estavam todos ocultos pelas sombras do estacionamento.

Aos poucos eles foram revelando-se e Naruto fitou cada rosto afim de reconhecê-los. Porém nunca tinha visto nenhum deles. Exceto o homem que saiu de perto seu carro, aproximando-se dele lentamente. Seu rosto foi iluminado por um facho de luz, revelando sua identidade.

-Uchiha... Itachi?

_**Continua....**_


End file.
